This application relates to sliding shower doors, and more particularly, to a removable header for a shower door assembly.
Shower doors may be slidably attached to a shower door track. The track is often positioned inside the shower (i.e., obscured from a viewer outside the shower) for aesthetic reasons. The top portion of a shower door may include rollers or wheels that glide along the track to allow for easy opening and closing of the shower doors. An installer typically must angle a shower door when installing the door onto the appropriate track and blindly position the rollers or wheels into the track, since the installer does not have a clear line of sight to view the placement of the shower door rollers or wheels into the track.